Pulling Threads
by ImManagingMischief
Summary: Lily's parents are sent away for their safety, so what is to come when a certain Potter boy invites her to stay for Christmas? But his marriage is arranged? Lily finds herself pulled into trouble she never expected when she gets tangled in a war and love.


Author's Note: This is a story of Lily Evans and James Potter and how they grew closer. It will contain silly Marauding, as well as real life … wizarding issues. You've read the summary. Now read the story :) Enjoy!

"_I have no ambition in this world but one, and that is to be a fireman. The position may, in the eyes of some, appear to be a lowly one; but we who know the work which the fireman has to do believe that his is a noble calling. Our proudest moment is to save lives. Under the impulse of such thoughts, the nobility of the occupation thrills us and stimulates us to deeds of daring, even of supreme sacrifice." – Chief Edward F. Croker (Irish born American Firefighter, Chief of Department FDNY (1899-1911), 1865-1951)._

Prolouge

_Seventh Year, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

I didn't know which was worse: banishing my family to Paris and ending contact with them, or throwing them into hiding. Each posed a threat and came link to one great risk. They may get caught, they may be found. If they are found, I know I couldn't bear the idea of what You-Know-Who would do to them. The entire Wizarding World has been thrown into havoc and the warnings posted on every street corner of Diagon Alley had got me thinking seriously. Very seriously. I didn't care that I would be spending this Christmas alone and without any family to even write to. All that mattered to me was that my parents and Petunia were safe, even though they wouldn't do the same for me. Yes, even Petunia. She was my sister, after all, and I couldn't deny that I had some love still buried deep inside me, reserved specially for her. Not to mention it would be too difficult to have my parents leave without their dear, sweet Petunia. Not that they cared they would be leaving me – their freak of a daughter. Lily Le Freak Evans. My actual middle name is Latoya, which doesn't make sense because it means to "be honoured by others", which in my case was certainly not true. I was really not honoured by my family, not that it would have been something to be proud of anyway. They weren't the kindest people in the world, and as I watched them leave by Floo Powder in Dumbledore's office one week ago, I tried to ease my nerves by telling myself I was doing myself as much a favour as I was doing them.

That didn't help.

Getting to sleep at night is still a challenge, that is for sure. There is a part of my that wonders what they are doing and another that worries if they even got to Paris at all. Dumbledore had arranged a small cottage for them in the middle of a country side. It is protected and shielded against evil with all sorts of charms and enchantments. He is doing this for most Muggleborn's parents – a huge thanks to him. The man is a true person, a true wizard. I try to think of myself as a true witch for doing this. But it wasn't my idea, it was Mary's, another Muggleborn witch who happens to be my best friend. She had gotten the idea during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She brought it up to Dumbledore during a free period she had and mentioned most of the Muggleborns she knew. I couldn't feel like a true, giving witch for this because I had never once considered my family. Every day I read the _Daily Prophet_, and every day I read about horrible and mad escapees from Azkaban, and I only wonder how I would get myself out of a situation with one of them.

I am not a true witch because I justify this by reminding myself that my family barely even recognizes I am one of them anymore. They have done this since I turned eleven and received my acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

I've done my best for six years. They're away from me now. At least they're safe.

Author's Note: So what did you think? My chapters will be longer … and James will of course be in them. ;) I know you're all looking forward to him. Warning: this story will not be dark; however, it will not be all fluffy and smutty. I'm trying to make it as real as I can. But thanks for reading and I've written the next chapter. When it's up depends on the reviews…. So click that button at the bottom of the screen. You know you want to….


End file.
